The invention relates generally to wireless communications and applications, and specifically to a method and system of supporting a switch from a low power to a normal operating mode of a mobile station utilizing the resources of a standard wireless network. More particularly, the present invention utilizes a number within a dual numbering scheme to transmit an A-interface message that causes a mobile station to power up from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode of the mobile station.
A wireless network supports roaming within a network coverage area by wireless service subscribers utilizing mobile stations (also known as mobile telephones) which provide subscriber access to the network. In general, the mobile station continuously utilizes battery power, with more drain during a call, and less drain when the mobile station unit is powered ON but not actively dedicated to a call. While batteries have become smaller and more efficient through the years, a major limitation of mobile station is their useful battery life which limits their use for extended periods of time.
At the same time, mobile stations are specially well suited for use during emergency situations since they are portable and can operate from anywhere within the network coverage area. Thus, from the perspective of the subscriber, her or she can just simply power ON the mobile station and make an outgoing call to request assistance. On the other hand, an individual may not be able to reach the subscriber if their mobile station is powered OFF.
Thus, the need to preserve battery life for outgoing calls originated by the subscriber limits their use for incoming calls during times of emergency. While voice mail systems are available and used to advise incoming callers that a subscriber is either out of range or can otherwise not be reached, they do not provide the subscriber with notice of incoming calls until accessed by the subscriber. Thus, with voice mail systems there is no guarantee that a family member or close friend would reach the subscriber during times of emergency. As such, present wireless systems do not provide a means of reaching a subscriber who has powered down his or her mobile station.
Prior wireless paging systems are known and disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,337 to Silver (the ""337 Patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,701 (the ""701 Patent) to Yamaha discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein. Both prior art patents disclose mobile station and/or pager systems where a paging network is used to signal pager (or beeper) type device which can be built into the mobile station handset. These prior art paging systems, however, are not suited for use over the facilities of standard wireless communications networks such as a Global System for Mobile (GSM) using standard mobile station units. Nor are they well suited for reaching a subscriber who has turned OFF or powered down their mobile station. As such, the prior art wireless paging systems do not permit paging of a mobile station over the facilities of the GSM network or other standard wireless communication network.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method of utilizing the a mobile station during times of emergency that allows the subscriber to power OFF the mobile station to conserve battery life.
The present invention provides a method and telecommunications system of supporting a Power on Page (xe2x80x9cPOPxe2x80x9d) function for a mobile station in a standard wireless network such as GSM or PCS. With the present invention, a mobile station can be switched from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode for accepting incoming calls. As such, the present invention makes it possible to reach a subscriber who has xe2x80x9calmost powered offxe2x80x9d his/her mobile station (also referred to as a mobile phone, handset or telephone) by transmitting a message to the mobile station that causes the mobile station to power ON fully to receive an incoming call. Preferably, a dual numbering scheme is utilized to assign a number associated with the low power operating mode of the mobile station. Calls placed to the number are detected by the network which, in turn, transmits a POWER-UP message to the mobile station.
As such, disclosed in one embodiment is a method of supporting a switch from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode of a mobile station in a wireless network. The method comprises the steps of causing the mobile station to inform the network that it is entering into the low power mode and then causing the mobile station to enter the low power mode. The network is informed that the mobile station is entering the low power mode and an acknowledgment message can then be sent to the mobile station.
The method can also comprise the step of causing the network to ascertain that the mobile station is in the low power mode. When a call is made to a number associated with the low power mode, a command is sent to the mobile station requesting that it switch to normal operating mode. The mobile station receives the command and begins a power-up operation to normal operating mode. The method can also include the step of sending a successful POWER ON RESPONSE message to the network indicating that it is in its normal operating mode.
Also disclosed is a method of supporting a switch from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode of an mobile station in a wireless network including at least one mobile station and one mobile switching center (MSC). The MSC is configured to communicate with the mobile station using an A-interface message. First and second MSISDNs (Mobile Station Integrated Services Digital Network) numbers can be used to switch the mobile station from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode. At least one of the MSISDN numbers is associated with the limited operations low power mode so that a call placed to that MSISDN number initiates a mode switch of the mobile station. The method comprises the steps of causing the mobile station to inform the network that it is entering the limited operations low power mode and then causing the mobile station to enter a the limited operations low power mode.
In the limited operations low power mode, instead of powering OFF the mobile station, the subscriber places it in a mode that utilizes less power but maintains some critical communication functions. Thus, the mobile station will appear as if it is powered OFF, but it will not disconnect from the network. Instead, the mobile station will send a special new message to inform the network that it is going into this limited operations low power mode where the mobile station appears to be dormant to the subscriber. From then on, the mobile station will use just enough battery power to enable it to continuously listen for messages from the network and to update its location.
The network can send an acknowledgment to the mobile station by way of a new A-interface message. Positioning of the mobile station is performed periodically while in the limited operations low power mode but the mobile station, overall, uses less battery power to update its location. The network, in turn, sends a LOCATION UPDATE ACKNOWLEDGMENT message to the mobile station and all other functionality provided by the mobile station (incoming calls, short message service, display, signal strength determination, etc.) will be suppressed as though the mobile station is powered OFF.
The method can further comprise the step of detecting when a call is made to an MSISDN number associated with the normal operating mode of the mobile station. When a caller attempts to contact a subscriber who has put his mobile station in the limited operations low power mode, the network will ascertain that the mobile station is in this mode. the network can divert incoming calls placed to the subscriber""s first MSISDN number to the subscriber""s voice mail or, if the subscriber does not have voice mail, the network will return a message to the caller that the subscriber cannot currently be reached.
If a caller dials the second MSISDN number, the call is detected by the network and a message is transmitted to the mobile station at its last known location. The mobile station will receive the message and power itself ON to its normal operating mode. The network will then terminate the incoming call to the mobile station utilizing typical call setup functions. In this way, the second MSISDN number can be used to reach a subscriber who has placed their mobile station in a mode that conserves power. The assumption is that the subscriber will only reveal the second MSISDN number to select individuals for use during times of emergency.
Also disclosed is a telecommunications system capable of supporting the switch of a mobile station from a limited operations low power mode to a normal operating mode. The system comprises at least one mobile station capable of operating in both a limited operations low power mode and a normal operating mode. A wireless network capable of communicating with the mobile station is provided and includes a means of detecting when a call is placed within the wireless network to the mobile station and a means of storing at least two numbers for contacting a subscriber of the mobile station. One of the two numbers is associated with the limited operations low power mode, while the other number is associated with the normal operating mode of the mobile station. The wireless network is configured to detect when a call is placed to the number associated with the limited operations low power mode and then send a message to the mobile station that would cause the mobile station to switch from the limited operations low power mode to the normal operating mode.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the utilization of existing wireless network resources and facilities to provide a POP feature for mobile stations capable of operating in a limited operations low power mode as herein described.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the mobile station maintains basic critical functions, such as positioning while at the same time conserving battery life.
Still another technical advantage includes the use of dual numbering plans, such as those provided in GSM networks, to provide a POP feature for mobile stations.